I'm In Love With A Stripper
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara is the best at what he does. What if a fan offers to rent out him for a private showing? And what if this fan is known as Rock Lee, a millionare? Could their time together spark something between the two? It seems that it is not only Rock Lee who is getting the show of his life tonight. Birthday Present for Sadistic-X-Masochistic. LeeXGaara LeeGaa Yaoi, Rated M for sex theme.


**This is a Happy Birthday Present to my very good friend, X-Panda-Chan-X (Visit her on deviantart~! And she is Sadistic-X-Masochistic on Fanfiction~!)**

* * *

The Rock. The Rock was his partner, in crime. The Rock was his solid statue of solitude. The Rock was his supporter. The Rock was his. And his alone.

Pale legs, wrapped in a "V" around "The Rock" as the figures crotch made direct contact to his partner. He arched his back and his arms stretched out, hooking his legs around his "Rock" as he was airborne. His legs ached, but he has done plenty of times before.

The area was a blur, as he gripped his "Rock" with a single hand and released his legs to twirl around, as he descended back to the lit up ground. His face swung close to his "Rock" as he climbed his partner again. This time, he practically humped the "Rock" as he wrapped his legs like a snake around it.

They were a duet. "The Rock" and the other male dancer, as they tangoed to the harsh beats of the techno music and the bright lights that shined on them. No pressure was portrayed, though. They both remained calm, cool, and collected. Silence, would fill the room when they both took over. It was like nothing in the world mattered but he and "The Rock." They both knew what they were doing. They both were experts, and yet they both made it look so easy.

With an erotic display of flexibility, the figure arched backwards completely, and gripped his "Rock" above and behind him. The world was upside-down to him, as he ran a hand over his bare chest, before jumping back to his partner. His head was cocked back, as he displayed a face similar to one who has practically had an orgasm.

Sweat shined onto his body, rolling in different directions, as his body moved around his "Rock." Before he became lightheaded, he dismounted with a flip that would make acrobats jealous, as he landed with a stomp of his high heels. His legs were spread, and his hips moved with the sway of the music, not faltering for a moment.

He closed the gap between him and his partner, and wrapped his body around it. A leg lifted to hook around, while the other stayed to support his body. His arms were wrapped around above him, onto the "Rock" as he practically molested his partner. Lipstick smeared onto his attention grabber, and his body snaked and slithered against the "Rock's" hold that he had on the male.

With a lick of his lips, the dancer turned around tightly, and kept his arms wrapped above him onto the "Rock." His body sunk down slowly, as he arched his body, in a completely exotic fashion. His knees were spread, as his ass almost touched the ground, but stopped just above the tilt of his ankles. He could feel the see-through tights strain under the stretch of his movements, surprisingly, not ripping at all, like he thought they would.

Blackened eyes opened up for the first time, revealing aquatic diamonds, surrounded by thick black bags, signaling insomniac, but also outlined heavily in eyeliner to bring out the stunning shade of his eye color. Eyebrow-less eyes, only heightened his beauty.

His hair was a stunning red color, Bright, and beautiful, just like he was.

He was gorgeous. He was everyone's favorite dancer. The room would be full whenever he would perform with his "Rock."

No one could dance better than him.

He bounced back up, and bent his body over, to rub the crack of his ass against his "Rock." He felt his partner, press firmly against him, but nothing could touch due to his black thong that protected what could never be touched.

His body glowed in the bright spotlight, and soft labored pants escaped past his lips. He was getting tired. Dancing for a few hours does that. His hands grabbed onto his own knees, as he threw his head up, and tilted it, giving a wink to some of his onlookers, as his hips twisted harshly against his "Rock."

The male's body was a blur as he swung himself high up onto his "Rock" and prepared himself for the final move of the night. It was his most difficult move, but if done right, it would stun everyone. If done wrong, he could break something, perhaps a couple of bones in his body. He has done it before, but there was always room for error. His hands were a bit slippery from the sweat, as a danger sign.

His legs clung to his "Rock" as he wiped his hands along his body, making it look like he was touching himself by the way he exposed it, but in reality, he was clearing the sweat off of his hands so he wouldn't screw this up.

The music was ending, so he had to make this quick. His pale hands gripped onto the "Rock" and he flung his legs away, from the grip that held his body airborne, from his partner. They were spread, and he pointed his legs downwards, keeping them stiff and making sure not to move them, but only his hips and upper body. His arms did most of the work, as he twisted his body, into a circular motion, all the while twirling down the "Rock." His legs circled majestically, around and around, exposing that delicious lump between his legs, and a plump ass, as Gaara's face cringed from the strain on his arms and upper body.

His feet landed in the same position he kept them in, as he was almost complete with his grand finale. With a slip of his heels, he did a split, until he felt his crotch touch the ground. His back arched, as one arm touched one of his knees, while the other kept strait to keep his body perfectly arched. His face pointed to the ceiling.

The music ended with a final note of a spasm, and a sprinkling of glitter poured from the ceiling, showering the male dancer. When the music stopped completely, the lights shining on him shut off, and only a silhouette was seen, in a shower of glitter.

Hands clapped after the moment of silence, and men hooted and hollered for encores, that will never happen. The figure didn't bow, or thank his audience. He simply got up before the lights could dim back on, and walked on towards the back. Not before giving a gentle touch to his beloved partner. He knew that this show was over, and it was finally time to relax. His heels clicking against the hard marble floor, as he cat walked his way from the stage.

He opened the door to the backstage, where only the workers were allowed at. He made it to his own room, of solitude, and walked in rubbing an arm over his forehead. "Good work, Gaara." His boss intruded onto his own personal time, making him glare and turn around to greet her, as she barged into his personal room. He glanced down at himself for a moment, realizing that he is completely covered in glitter, the sweat making it stick to him. "You really had them going. You up for another show later tonight?"

"Afraid not." Gaara frowned, as he turned towards his mirror, to wipe a hand into his hair, wiggling out some of the glitter, and leaning over to grab at his purse. He searched through it, saying a "aha" as he found his make-up bag. He pulled it out and opened it to grab at his lipstick. He wasn't going to put on anymore shows, but he still had to keep up his appearance.

"Are you sure, Gaara? Cause I have a private booking for tonight. Guys paying an ass-load to try and get you to dance for him." His boss was always money hungry. Her name was Tsunade.

"I don't like private dances." He applied the lipstick to his lips, plucking them afterwards, as he glanced at the dark red that he just applied. "You know that." He finished, as he dropped the piece back into the pack, only to take out his trusty eyeliner.

"I know that, Gaara. But this guy is different than the others."

That was a lie. All men were the same to Gaara. They are all horny creatures, and only want to touch what they can't have. "How so?" Gaara was never one for talking. He'd prefer to either keep his mouth shut, or to chop up small phrases, only saying what is needed. He pulled the top off of his favorite liner, and rimmed the dark lines on his eyes, since they were a bit smudged from his earlier dance.

Tsunade's eyes kept darting to the curvature of Gaara's ass, unable to help it since he was still in his thong, and he was bent over, as he was standing at the mirror. But her gaze was firm when she managed to catch those aquatic ones in the mirror that would look over at her whenever she would talk. "Well, he plans to pay in cash, over 10,000 dollars just for you to dance. That doesn't include tips that he promises to offer. He wants to rent out the building privately, and says he only wants a dance, and nothing more. Come on Gaara, what do you say?"

The money was promising, but he was a bit scared to do private dances. He's done some before, and one time he almost got raped. To be known, Gaara is a virgin, surprisingly. He has never had a relationship in his life before. He is publically known for being gay, but he kept to himself and didn't share what he offered out on the dance floor. The only man in his life that could ever get some action from him was his partner "The Rock" and no one else.

Gaara stood strait, and ruffled his hair again, turning around to greet his boss. He clicked his way to her, to greet her face to face. Tilting his weight on one leg as the other bent outwards, in a fashion that would be consider feminine. A pale hand gripped the hip that held his balance and weight, "Who is this, 'guy' and could I meet with him, with you there before a transaction is made?" Gaara was a business type of person; he didn't like to get surprises, and liked to know what he was getting himself involved into.

Tsunade straitened her pose, as she spoke up after clearing her throat. Gaara was very attractive. He was her ticket to getting business around here. He was surprised that he didn't move on to become a playboy model that he still stuck around here with her. "His name is Rock Lee. Age 24, and a multimillionaire. If you would like, I could set up an appointment to meet with me so you could discuss the topic. When are you free?" She knew that Gaara was scared. He was scared of being raped, or killed by these creepy men. He has been through something like this before, and she knows that he just wants to keep safe.

Gaara shifted the purse on his shoulder, and sighed. "Alright… Make me an appointment at 7:00pm. I'll be there if he will be." Right now it was around 5:00pm. His last show was a huge hit, and if he will go through with this private gig, then the bar will have to be cleared out by 6:30pm.

Tsunade smiled, "Thank you, Gaara. You won't regret him. And I think he's a bit cute~. Who knows, you might end up taking a liking to him." Tsunade always joked when she was in a good mood. Don't mess with her when she is sober and angry, but when she is drunk then she is at her best mood.

Gaara rolled his eyes, and walked around his boss, "Don't count on that." He threatened, as he tapped his way down the hall. He needed to get out for a bit, and sign autographs. He turned the corner and exited the building, and walked to the front, up to the bodyguard. His personal bodyguard, Naruto. "Come, we got a big night of signing to do." He waved his hand at the taller and stronger male. His protection was a complainer, but he knew how to do his job right. No one would dare come near him, and if they did, and some people did, he would either beat the snot out of them, or pick them up to throw them out.

"Aww, do I have to? I'm hungry, Gaara~! Can we eat when we get there?" Even though he was complaining, he still fallowed his boss as he walked down the sidewalk to their signing debut that was held in the sex shop just a few blocks away. He would never admit it, but he has had a crush on the stunning redhead for years, but he knew better than to touch what he knew he couldn't reach. Gaara was fierce when he wanted to be. Especially, with those high heels on.

"Yes, you do. And I have a favor to ask of you, Naruto." He stopped for a moment, and turned to his other partner in crime. Naruto was his best friend, and he cared for him. He was expected to understand and care, and protect the redheaded man. That is why Naruto agreed to be his bodyguard in the first place. Naruto knew the lifestyle that Gaara lead was a dangerous one, so he decided to fallow him in his footsteps and make sure to keep him safe. The last thing that he wanted was for Gaara to end up gang raped, dead, and his naked body found in a ditch on the side of the highway.

With a playful sigh, he stopped and looked over "Yeah, whatcha need now, eh?" Naruto sounded like he wasn't concerned, but he knew that deep down, he really was concerned for his best friend's safety.

"I-I… I have a private booking tonight at the bar." He slowly scrapped the heel of his knee high black leather boots, against the cement for a moment, before looking up at his friend. "Could you just stand watch outside for me? You know, just to make sure I'm ok? I'll pay you overtime." He knew that something was going to go down tonight. Something bad and he wanted to be prepared. He knew that Naruto would be into it, even if he didn't offer the money.

Naruto gave a gentle smile, and pulled his arms up to stretch. "Yeah, I guess I could keep watch of ya. You don't need to pay me overtime, though. Gotta keep my boss safe right? So, who's the guy? Is it a group? Please tell me it's not a group viewing." The blond haired male would have to  
get some of his friends if there was going to be more than three people. He was strong, but not against a crowd.

Gaara giggled, and smiled back, beginning to walk again "Thank you, Naruto-kun~. And don't worry, it's only one guy. Plans to pay me over ten grand to dance, not including tips." He knew that Naruto would reconsider his offer on overtime now. He'd definitely get some sort of payment for this night.

Naruto almost stumbled when he heard how much the redhead was going to get paid; he fake choked, and looked back at the strutting male by his side. "T-Ten Grand!? Then, hell yeah, I want some overtime! Damn Gaara, seems like you got yourself a real catch! Maybe you could make it a hook, line, and sinker for this one. The man's got money that's for sure."

Gaara made a questioning face, and looked over at his partner. "I don't know, Naruto…" Even Tsunade asked him about trying to grab this guy for a true partnership. He didn't even know the guy, yet. He could be a real jackass if he wasn't careful and just walked right into the relationship. "I-I mean… I have never been in a relationship before…" It was true, he had no idea what to do to a man, other than to make him horny as hell.

Naruto knew that he himself had a crush on the smaller redhead, but he wanted what was best for his secret crush. It hurt him that Gaara would never feel the same way as he does, but he knew that all he truly wanted was for Gaara to be happy. "Don't worry, Gaara. If he breaks your heart, or makes you cry, you know for sure I'll be there to give him a good ass-kicking, Dattebayo!" He made his signature promise with a foxy grin, and with his arms folded behind his head.

Gaara smiled at Naruto's courtesy. He was always looking out for him, and it made him feel protected. Gaara nodded, "Thanks Naruto. I can always count on you." It was true; he could always count on him. He bets that if he wasn't paying him, he'd still stick around and protect him just the same, but he knows that he has bills to pay, so he would gladly give him a small portion of his own paycheck.

They both walked in a soft and gentle silence that filled their hearts with glee for tonight. Gaara was a bit excited now to see this new man that he is going to be dancing for, and Naruto was happy that he gets to protect his crush. He knows that no one was good enough for his beloved redhead, but it was whatever made him happy that made the blond happy.

Lee sighed, as he turned to look into his mirror in his hummer limousine, pulling his hair back, to make sure it was nice and strait, not a hair out of place. Everything had to be perfect. He had two of the top imported wines that were the most expensive on the market, a pack of high-end cigars, in case the dancer preferred to smoke. A box of the finest made chocolates, money could buy, and a bouquet of beautiful red roses, grown in the most expensive nursery. Just looking at those wonderful red roses reminded him of the first time Lee has ever laid eyes on the wanderlust of the dancer.

He was sure that the foxy redhead didn't see him, but Lee definitely saw the dancer. He could still remember the sweat as it flew off him like shiny diamonds, as his body moved to the sway of the music. How that tight ass would jiggle seductively, captivating him and making the world around him vanish, only concentrating onto the exotic moves. It was love at first sight, and he had to have him. Yes.

Rock Lee was in love with a stripper.

The way he climbed that poll, made his heart skip a beat. When he would sway his hips, his eyes would fallow like a stopwatch, hypnotizing him. There was no denying it, Lee was in love. Of course he had erotic thoughts about his little stripper, but he knew better than to do something like that on the first 'date.' Money can be the key to happiness if used correctly. He knew that, as he flipped out a huge wad of cash, full of twenties, and fifties rolled into a large wad into his wallet. He had around 5,000 dollars on him at the moment, but if he must, then he would easily go to the bank if he were to run out. He just couldn't wait to stick these in his stripper's thong.

He checked his platinum gold and diamond watch, and then turned to the driver. "Neji, how much longer till we arrive?" There was no way he was going to be late. It was already 6:45pm. His stripper's boss called him and told him that he wished for an appointment to meet the love of his life. And he was not going to miss this for the world.

"At most around 15 minutes, sir." Neji replied, stopping at a red light as he spoke.

Lee pouted; he did not want to be late! With a huff, he looked out of his tinted windows, dreaming about that exotic dancer that he saw, and was about to see again.

Eventually, Neji parked in front of the "Suna's Strip bar" and parked the long hummer limousine. "Sir, we are here."

Lee nearly, leaped out of the car, taking the flowers, cigars, chocolates, and the two wines in his full hands, running towards the doors, nearly busting them open. He jogged towards the owner's office, praying to god that he is not late. It was around 6:56 by the time that they got there, so he wanted to get there before his all-time crush walked through those doors.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, when suddenly her doors swung open, and she stood up in fright, afraid that she was being robbed, only to sigh in relief that it was only a client's appointment. "Geeze, ever heard of knocking?" She knew to be nice to customers, but this one nearly scared the life out of her.

"S-Sorry…! I-Is he here yet?!" Lee asked, frantically looking around the room with everything in his hands, just waiting to give them to his crush.

Tsunade blinked, and looked at all of the things in the man's hands; it made her smile, Gaara was going to have fun tonight. "Not yet. Please, sit down and relax, he should be here any minute." She moved a hand to one of the chairs that sat in front of her desk, meaning for him to sit and relaxed, he seemed tense and stressed.

Lee nodded, and sat down nervously, looking back at the door frequently to see that familiar shade of red hair slip past the doors. He was just so nervous.

Gaara sighed, as he finally finished with the dreadful and boring task of signing autographs for his fans. Most of them were either clingy females or very creepy males with an odd grin on their face whenever he would sign their photo of him. Naruto was right by his side, as they both walked their way back to the bar. Gaara blinked when he noticed a very expensive limousine sitting in front of the bar, with a bored looking driver waiting for the passenger. Which seemed to be his customer for the night "Whoa! Holy shit! Is that the guy's car!? Damn Gaara, you weren't kidding, huh?" Naruto blurted out loudly, as he practically flung his arms around in amazement at the beauty and sparkle of the hummer limousine.

Gaara just scoffed, not impressed "Eh." He shifted his shoulders, pulling his purse up higher, as he clicked his high heels past the car, not giving a second glace to the gaping driver, as he went into the building. Naruto fallowed him, until he got to the doors, and stood out front, back to the doors that Gaara just walked through, folding his arms as he kept an eye out for any idiots who dare to come into this building.

Neji's eyes almost bulged out of his head, when he witnessed a beauty unlike any other walk by his car. "Lucky-ass, Lee…" He muttered, as he watched him enter the building, and his bodyguard stood out front.

Lee's attention sprung from the silence of the room, when the doorknob slowly turned and the door opened to reveal his longtime crush. "Oh, great god in heaven…" He thought as he laid eyes on the wonderful beauty that bared Lee's presence. He was even more gorgeous than he remembered. He has always looked at him from afar, and never gotten close enough to really get to see his true detail, and beauty.

Stunning red hair, reached his shoulders in length, as it spiked out in all directions, but looked so neat and soft to the touch. He was wearing knee-high black leather high-heel boots that were lace up. Black fishnets decorated his legs, meeting up to red short-shorts that he wore letting those wondrous thighs gleam even brighter. He was wearing a black half shirt with short sleeves, showing off his cute-ass belly button, and he was wearing black fishnet gloves that crawled up to his arm in a unique fashion. He had pierced ears, something that didn't notice from afar, and there were two pierced in each earlobe. They were simple studs, silver colored. He was also wearing a beautiful collar that was black and had little black diamonds dangling down his collarbone. Next were his facial features, what caught him on in the first place. Dark red lipstick colored those gorgeous lips, Lee only imagining what they would taste like under his own lips. A perfect little nose, adorned his facial features that looked so cute on him. Then, the one thing that made his heart stop, those eyes. Those gorgeous eyes, that stole his breath every time he would look into them. Even now, Lee was holding his breath as he took in the sight of the beautiful stranger. Those eyes were a glossy aquatic diamonds, that shown brighter thanks to the thick eyeliner that covered his eyes. Now that he is closer, he notices that his crush has no facial hair at all, not even eyebrows. It didn't matter, though, he still thought of him as beautiful, even more-so.

Gaara blinked, when he noticed the other male in the room, and inwardly sighed, as he felt the others gaze upon his body. "Great, another pervert…" he thought, as he walked in, and took a seat next to his customer. His heels clicking as he paced his way to the chair, sitting down, and crossing his legs femininely.

Lee blinked, finally snapping out of his daze, "U-Uh! Here! I-I got these for you!" he didn't mean to basically shout, but he was just so nervous and anxious to watch this lovely man dance for him. He handed the flowers and chocolate over to the other male, and prayed that he would take them.

Gaara's aquatic stare looked at the items offered for a moment, making sure that there wasn't a hidden weapon or something that could harm him. He looked over at his customer, and then at the items again. Still not taking them, nor saying a word. He could tell that the longer he waited, the more this man started to sweat and get even more nervous than he looked.

Lee, practically, was screaming in his head. "OH NOOO! DON'T TELL ME HE IS ALLERGIC TO CHOCOLATES OR FLOWERS! OR HE HATES THOSE KINDS OF FLOWERS AND CHOCOLATES!" He felt as if he was about to feint, thinking that he got something that would upset his beauty. He would take 100 laps around Suna in punishment if he didn't take them.

Gaara scrunched an invisible eyebrow, and slowly, raised his hands to grab at the offered flowers, and box of chocolates. He took a look at the box, and noticed that there were no nuts in the chocolates, good. He hated nuts. Then he inspected the flowers. Gaara smiled a bit, happy with his customer's selection. He leaned in to sniff at the absolutely beautiful roses, they looked like they were just picked off the vine, and even the due was still sitting on the red pedals, making it shine and sparkle in the light. They smelt wonderful, and matched perfectly with his hair color. He turned to his customer, and gave a generous smile, "Thanks."

Lee almost passed out, when he heard the satisfaction of his 'date's' praise. A gush of air escaped his lungs in a sigh of relief, when he didn't show any signs of being upset with his selection in the flowers or the chocolates. He could feel his heart flutter happily, when he was given that unbelievable smile. He knew that he didn't deserve to be in the same presence of this gorgeous man. "Y-Your w-w-welcome…" He managed to get out after a pause.

Tsunade, eyed the two with curiosity, and decided to speak up "Ok, then! Gaara this is Rock Lee, your customer. Rock Lee, this is Gaara, your dancer. Any questions?" Keen, aqua eyes darted to this "Lee" when Tsunade spoke of him in greeting; as too, Lee looked over to his dancer when she spoke of his name. "Gaara…" He spoke out in his head, such a beautiful name, suiting such a beautiful man. He should have guessed. They both shook their heads no, Gaara's gaze looking over at his boss, while Lee's stayed on Gaara. "Alright then, Lee, where's the money?"

The black haired male immediately looked up at the owner, and simply pulled out a checkbook, "How much? Name your price." He had his pen ready, to write down any number to rent out the building in private.

Tsunade grinned, and Gaara scowled at her for being so stingy. "How about, six grand for the rent for tonight. I'll leave, and no one will be in or around the premises, unless you agree upon it." Gaara rolled his eyes, at her high costs for just a rent for one whole night. "And as for Gaara's rent…" The redhead stood up immediately, with a stomp of his heel. "Tsunade-sama. Don't you think he has paid enough? Six grand is enough for my rent, and the buildings as well, Rock Lee."

Lee nodded writing down what she asked for, until he heard the sweet voice of his dancer, send chills down his spine. He looked back at him, then at Tsunade. She simply grimaced then waved her hand, "Alright, alright, fine. Six grand for tonight, Lee." The raven-haired male nodded writing down exactly what she asked for, turning back to Gaara with a smile. He had no idea that he was so generous. He wouldn't have minded to give out more money, anything for his beloved crush. "Now, get outta here you two."

Gaara frowned, "Shouldn't it be you, who should be "getting outta here"?" Tsunade huffed, then got her stuff together and walked out of the room, with her check, not saying another word, and heading straight towards the bank.

Lee looked over at Gaara when his boss left the room, "W-Well… Shall we begin the dance?" He was so eager to see Gaara's moves up close and personal. He just wanted to be close to the other male.

Gaara sighed. He would have to spend the whole night with this man that he doesn't even know. Luckily, he has Naruto placed outside, secretively, just in case anything goes wrong. "I guess…" He sighed, as he walked to the bar room, making sure that Lee was fallowing him.

Lee fallowed Gaara, locking his gaze upon that plush ass as it swayed from side to side, as his dancer cat walked over to their dance floor. When he glanced up, he noticed those aqua eyes were looking at him from a head tilting gaze, while he kept walking, making him jump and straiten his posture. How embarrassing, he was caught red-handed practically raping him with his eyes, he shall never do such a thing again! Well… until he starts to dance that is. But, Gaara is his for the night… All his…

Gaara didn't say a word when he saw his customer taking a nice glance at his ass; it didn't bother him, since that is what everyone seems to believe that is where his eyes are. He led him to the seating area near his "Rock" and stopped, turning his heel to look right at Lee.

Lee stopped and looked up at Gaara, once he stopped. There was a circular stage that had a stripper pole right in the middle of it, with cushioned seats sitting directly below the stage. He was standing in front of the couches, and Gaara was standing in front of the stage, not yet leaping onto it to dance for him. He was patient though; Gaara was the dancer, not him. Lee didn't know a thing about dancing.

Gaara took a step closer, and placed his hands on Lee's shoulders, massaging them gently, before slowly moving them down to his chest. His eyes fallowing their movements, until the pause when he felt the heartbeat of the other male, then looked up into his dark coal-like eyes.

Lee thought that he was going to pass out. He flinched when he felt those soft hands touch his shoulders, and then slowly progress their way down. His eye fallowing them as well, until they stopped, then looked up at those gorgeous aquatic eyes. The room was silent, no music, no lights, just the normal lights that lit up the room on the ceiling, nothing special.

Gaara forcefully shoved his customer, onto his rump, on the couch seating, smoothly fallowing him, by lifting a leg to straddle at Lee's side, soon followed by another leg. He was kneeling over the shocked patron, reaching up to fold his arms behind his head, and sway his hips mesmerizingly. His hands slid down his body, finding a shirts hem in their path, and began to slide back up taking the shirt with them. All the while his hips never lost their beat, as they continued to sway, Gaara didn't need a metronome, and he knew how to keep beat. A black shirt was taken and flipped over his head, tossing it in some direction, never taking his eyes off of his awestruck customer.

Lee's eyes were unblinking, as he stared up at this wanderlust of glory. He could already feel himself getting hard just from the sight of those swaying hips, and it got even worse when he saw two little pink nipples on a plaster pale chest. His breath was coming out in shutters, almost not even breathing. What a sight!

Gaara's face was stoic, as he slid back off of the other male, and gracefully stomped onto the platform of where his partner in crime awaited. "The Rock." He gripped his "Rock" and twirled around it like he were doing the tango, spinning a few times just to end up on the other side of it. Whenever he would stop, he would make sure to look at his customer at all times. He knew that from experience, that to get the money, the customer likes to be looked at while he is seen dancing.

Lee was completely hypnotized by his dancer. He just wanted to hop up on stage and touch him, grace upon him, and dance with him. It was all so erotic. Then he remembered! He had cash with him! Quickly, before he would miss anything, he pulled out a large wad of cash, and pulled out a fifty, "M-May I…?" He asked with a plead; he would do anything to tug at those jeans to remove them, revealing a beautiful black thong, that Gaara was known for wearing at all times.

Gaara's eyes lit up when he noticed the cash that this man carried. That was dangerous, but sexy at the same time. He slunk himself down to the ground, and got on all fours, and crawled over to Lee. He bent his upper half down, showing his ass in the air, as he leaned over to speak to Lee up and personal. "May you… what?"

Lee's breath caught in his throat, when he saw his dancers face a few inches from his. If he was drunk, he would have leaned in to kiss him. "U-Uh...! I-I w-want to give y-you this m-m-money…! C-Could you r-r-remove your-uh-p-p-pants...?" God he was such an idiot, he wished that he didn't stutter so much.

Gaara couldn't contain the smile that flew upon his face, when the older man stuttered. He thought it was kind of cute. Instead of answering directly, he leaned back his upper body, and kept his knees in the same spot. His back arched backwards, as Gaara still didn't take his gaze off of Lee, moving his hands up above his head to grasp at his partner to keep him balanced. "Why don't you come here and take them off me then?"

Lee felt the blood rush down to his groin, draining his face to a pale color, as he slowly got up, and moved to the dancer. Gaara was still swaying his hips, making it hard to concentrate, but he managed to move his hands to slowly grab at the button up short shorts, unbuttoning them, then slowly zipping them down, the zipper noise ringing in his ears loudly in the quite room. He took a shuddering breath in, and gripped the hem of Gaara's jeans, never forgetting the feel of that hot flesh that met his fingers when he touched them. Gaara's skin was as soft as it looked. But he couldn't bring himself to pull them down, his eyes never leaving the others bellybutton.

Gaara decided to speed things up a bit, so with Lee's stone hard grip, he slowly wiggled his hips, and started to stand, keeping his arms held up exactly as they were, while his legs stayed spread out a bit, only to close up when he felt his jeans slide down his legs and over his boots. With a step, Gaara took one foot out, and then the other, as he spun around his "Rock" once. While facing his partner, he lowered his body to the ground, getting on his spread knees again, shoving his ass to Lee's face, wanting to feel the snap of his thong, when Lee would put the money where it was supposed to go.

Lee moaned out softly, when he felt Gaara pull the pants down for him. "Oh… Jesus Christ…" His vision blurred when a plump ass was placed into his face. He was so tempted to give it a good smack, but instead he took three fifties, using his other hand to lift the strap on Gaara's left side, and placed the money up against his skin, snapping the string back onto that hot body, leaving a loud snap that filled the room, and rang in his ears, with a pleasant tune.

When Gaara felt the money slide in, and the snap to his thong, he pulled away and twirled around his partner again, facing Lee. With a heeled boot, he pressed his foot to Lee's chest, and pressed Lee back to sit down again, not hard, but enough to get him to move. Which wasn't much to begin with, a light breeze could probably knock this man down, and he was so entranced.

Lee sighed as he was pressed back into his seat with a black leather boot that pressed onto his chest. God, it was so erotic. When it pulled away, and as Gaara started to dance further, Lee moved over to grab his wine bottle, but he forgot the glassware for drinking it with. He looked back up at Gaara, and decided to ask kindly. "U-Uh, do you think you could fetch me two wine glasses, please?"

Gaara grinned, at Lee's kind question, deciding to treat this man. He was his worker after all. "How much do you plan to pay me for that…? Hm?" He meant for that to sound more like a sex tone, and it seemed to work, since he could start to see a little tent form in the others pants. He didn't give Lee time to answer, as he hopped off of the stage, and cat walked his way to the bar, and grabbed two wine glasses. He made his way back over to Lee, a hand on his hip, and the other holding the two glasses. Gaara moved his hand to give them to Lee, but pulled back when he reached for them. "Where's the money?"

Lee didn't even blink, as he pulled out three twenties, and handed them to Gaara, but pulled back when he reached for it instead. "Could I put them in your thong?"

Gaara grinned, this man learned well. He walked closer, and moved his arms up so Lee could have full access to below, and he smiled when he saw a few twenties slide into the other side of his thong, and a snap was heard, securing the money. "Alright, here you go." Gaara said, satisfied, and gave Lee his cups that he asked for. With a grace, like a cat, he jumped back onto the stage, and began to dance further for this rich man.

Lee's fingers tingled when he felt the smooth skin of the other male, and took his cups when Gaara hopped back up on stage, continuing his dance for him. He popped open one bottle of wine, and poured two cups full of the expensive alcoholic beverage. He didn't want to get his dancer drunk; he knew that it would be a bit dangerous to have him do such difficult moves, on a damaged perspective, so he could wait to try and get his dancer a bit tipsy. Lee's eyes never left the others body, as it twirled and danced around that stripper pole. Taking sips of his alcoholic drink made it even look more exotic to Lee. Gaara's body was like nothing he has ever seen before. He was truly entranced by this man.

Gaara hopped up onto the pole, back to Lee, and hooked his legs to lean back to look at Lee upside-down. His arms rolled over his chest, and eyes never leaving those coal ones. "You like what you see?" He didn't need to ask that, he could clearly see that lump in the others pants were twitching with excitement, whenever he would speak or look in Lee's direction. A chuckle escaped his lips when he saw Lee nod with a dumb expression on his face. "Good~… Why don't we get a little bit familiar with one another, hm?"

Lee's eyebrows crunched together with confusion, what did he mean by that? Though the testosterone, all he could think of was "sexsexsexsexsex" but he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts a bit, and nodded, willing to do anything that Gaara wanted.

The redhead smiled, and leaned back up to grip at his "Rock" again, to twirl his way back down, landing on his heel toes, facing Lee. With a twist of his heal, he walked around the pole, and faced Lee, turning his back on him, and bent over, hands resting on his partner, as his body was at a ninety degree angle, legs spread. He hoped that Lee would get the idea, to put some money in-between his ass-cheeks. He grinned "Go on~…" as he peeked back at Lee, over his shoulder.

Lee gulped loudly, as that delicious ass was put back into his face once more. He was clueless for a moment, just staring at that glory hole that was blocked by a single string, and then blinked as he realized that he should put some money there. He pulled out a bundle of money, a couple of fifties and twenties, and gently hooked his finger between the strap and that tight heat that he so wishes to conquer. He managed to slip the money between the strap and his dreams, not before sliding a finger within him. Lee sighed as the tip of his finger was encased with that velvety heat, that he adores so.

Gaara blinked, a bit wide eyed, and pulled back, turning his body around, face stoic, and gave a firm slap in Lee's face, knocking his head to the right, as the clap filled the room. A leather boot was placed back on Lee's chest, doing the same as before, but this time when it pressed him down, Gaara leaned forwards, pulling his tie so his neck strained towards him, almost choking the poor man. Dark aquatic eyes looked deeply into those black holes that belonged to Lee, leaning so close that he could feel his breath on the others cheek. "Try that again…" Gaara growled with a hinge of lust and anger mixed with his voice "And I'll make sure that you won't be able to use this again…" The same boot that held him down slid down his chest and he pressed the heel of the leather boot into the crotch of Lee's pants, a bit roughly.

Lee wasn't too fazed by the slap, but it did leave a tingling imprint on his face the shape of an outstretched hand. He knew that he had it coming. His eyes were wide, as they stared up at the clearly dominant stripper. His arms were numb, and he couldn't move them, but he paid close attention to the others face as he moved closer. His tie was being pulled, almost making him choke, but he still didn't blink as he could smell the minty breath of the other on his heated face. He must have been chewing gum before he started. His face cringed horribly when he felt that high-heel stab directly into his crotch, his hands still doing nothing to stop the younger male from his advances to castrate him. He was speechless, as his gaze was locked with the aquatic eyes, before Gaara released him all together.

Gaara gave a grin, and jumped up onto his "Rock" and twirled his legs around, and landed lowly, then stood back up, looking up at Lee. This man was something else, alright. He has never had someone do that before, but it was worth it for the money, he supposed. It just hurt and tingled a little bit, since Lee's fingers were not lubed up, before he did it.

"H-How much d-do you w-w-want, for you to t-take off your th-thong?" Lee asked, eagerly, almost like the previous incident never happened. God, he just wanted to see some skin, mostly what his dancer looked like underneath that protection.

Gaara blinked, and stood up strait, leaning on his "Rock" with his whole side. "Hm… a thousand dollars…" Gaara was only kidding, thinking that the man didn't have a thousand in cash on him, but to his surprise, a thick wad of cash was handed to him. Gaara scowled, and took the money counting it out. Well, he'd be damned. A thousand dollars sat right there in his hands. Gaara crunched the cash with a balled fist, and swiped the cash that was already in his thong, and shoved it deep into his leather boots. "Hmm… Well, then. You get what you paid for, I suppose…"

Lee almost bounced in his seat, eagerly awaiting for that slick thong to slid down those sexy legs. He looked up and down those slender thighs, and just realized that he still had his tights on underneath. How was he going to get them off? The thong was over top of his leggings, so that would be easy to get off, but how was he going to get those tights off, without taking off his boots? He could only wait and see how creative his dancer could get.

Gaara reached into his other boot, and took out a pocket knife. He slid the knife between the fishnet tights, and pulled the knife up, ripping them into shreds. With every slice, his tights became more and more shredded looking, until the eventually snipped off his legs, only showing the sliced up remains left on his calves, knees, and lower thighs. Everything above that was ripped to shreds on the ground below him.

Lee could feel himself twitching in the exotic display from the knife-play. He never thought that Gaara could get any hotter, but he was wrong. Then came the grand finale, he saw Gaara close and slip the knife back into his boot, and raise his pale hands to the strings of his thongs, sleeking past those smooth thighs on their way upwards. Gaara turned around, his ass facing Lee, and swayed his hips as he pulled that thong down those slender legs. A moan left Lee's lips, as he watched that black cloth slide down past his knees, and then a booted leg lifted to take them off completely.

Gaara lifted the thong with one finger, and twirled it around with a pointed finger, looking at Lee, with a blush. He has never been completely exposed before like this. He was a bit embarrassed, and a bit shameful, but it was for the money. The look on Lee's face, however, was priceless. His had his mouth agape, and his eyes were so large that he thought that they were going to pop out of his head. It made him blush further, and fling his thong towards Lee, making a direct hit, landing halfway on Lee's face.

Lee couldn't keep his eyes off of Gaara. As soon as he stood upright and had that thong in his hand, his gaze dropped to a pale member. Its foreskin was covering a shy head, and it was as pale as Gaara was. Two round globes adorned behind the saddened member, his right one hanging a bit lower than the left. To his surprise, he was completely hairless, everywhere. Not a single hair anywhere on his body. He was expecting at least some pubic hair to appear just above his manhood, but there was nothing there. God, how he just wanted to reach out and touch it, but he knew that he would probably have gotten another smack in the face for it, not that he minded it, but the threat of castration really put him off.

Gaara grinned at what Lee saw, and hid behind his "Rock." "What's the matter Lee? Cat got your tongue?" He purred softly, as he walked back around his pole, and bent over to look at Lee directly. Gaara stifled a little laugh, when Lee managed to speak out unintelligent gargling and mumbling noises. He couldn't allow Lee to give him any more money, since he didn't have his thong on, but he could still make this interesting. He turned around, and moved to the side of "Rock" and started to slowly rock his hips into the dancing pole. It was a slow and gentle rhythm, but it was also mixed with the swaying of his hips, causing his hips to grind into the metal. "Mmm~…" He moaned out softly, hoping to bring a reaction to the older male, what would he do?

Lee leaned in further; he could smell the intoxicating scent of the younger male better now that he was exposed. It made his loins ache with that potential release. Especially when he began to grind into that pole, completely jealous, wanting to be that long metal stick instead. Lee's breath shuttered, when he heard that deep moan come from his dancer, making him softly repeat it. He seemed for forget that the thong was still on his face, no wonder he could smell that scent so well. Lee lifted up the thong from his face, and gave it a quick whiff, before stuffing it in his pocket. He was not going to let this go lightly.

Gaara twirled around his "Rock" and faced Lee, while he pressed his back to the pole, his legs spread and his arms wrapped above his head. He could feel the cold steel of the metal jab in-between his ass-cheeks, making a shiver run up his spine. He has never been naked and pressed into his partner before, it made him a bit nervous. But at the same time, it brought a sense of adventure through his body, a feeling of exposure and freedom. For a tease, Gaara decided to step off of the pedestal, and kneel back onto Lee, just like he did at first, straddling the older male. "Remember… You can look, but don't touch~…"

Lee's eyes almost rolled back, when he felt the other male straddle him, rocking his bare hips against his own, hotly. He was so tempted to grab those pale hips and grind himself back up into him. His eyes were locked onto the other male's pelvis, concentrating on that delicious manhood that belonged to him. He licked his lips, as he looked back up into those aquatic pools surrounded by a deep black sea. "H-How much for a blowjob…?"

Gaara paused, and looked at Lee with wide eyes. "S-Sorry, I don't give blowjobs. No price is worth that." He cringed having to think about putting a dick into his mouth. He never wanted to experience doing a blowjob. He didn't expect that it would be pleasant.

"I-I never said that you would give me one. I w-wanted to… t-to give you one." A blush spread on Lee's face as he glanced down at that tantalizing member, wondering how it would taste on his tongue. "P-Please…"

Gaara held his breath, unsure whether or not to comply and ask for a price. It was only Lee giving him one, right? No big deal, it would be Lee with a dick in his mouth, and not the other way around. Perhaps an outrageous price will put him off, "How about two grand, eh?" he was sure that he was getting off of the hook for this one, now. There was no way that Lee had two thousand dollars on him, not after he just spent over a thousand on him to strip entirely.

Lee's gaze didn't falter from the amazing site in his lap, and he pulled out his wallet, grabbing a fist full of bills, and handing them to Gaara, not really knowing if he managed to surpass Gaara's expectations or not.

Gaara frowned and scowled at the money that was shoved in his face. He swiped it from Lee's hand, and counted it. The total amount was actually higher than what he asked for, it was 2,370 dollars. Being generous, he gave back 370 of the amount to Lee, "You gave me too much, here." He was a bit angered at the fact that Lee still had cash left on him, but he grew madder when Lee pushed away his hand when he tried to give back the money.

"Keep it… J-Just let me, please…" Lee sighed, his horniness really egging him on. He just really wanted to pin the man down and deep throat him, but he was holding himself back, but it was getting harder to control.

Gaara rolled his eyes, a blush staining his cheeks at the desperate tone in the other gentleman, and shoved the money in his boot. He leaned back and slid off of Lee, to sit down onto his stage, spreading his legs, invitingly. He has never done this before, so he was extremely nervous, even though he didn't show it. He sighed "Alright… Come and get it."

Lee practically, dropped to his knees and shoved his face into Gaara's left thigh, giving it a gentle kiss, and smelling the thick scent of arousal that filled his nostrils. God, how he was horny. He groaned, as he kissed a trail towards Gaara's own manhood, his face pressing up against the hot shaft. He gently gripped the soft flesh in his right hand, and licked his way up the stick, until he met the head, and twirled his tongue at the hidden head that was still covered with the foreskin. A game of hide and seek that Lee knew that he was going to win.

Gaara bit his lip to hold back a gasp when he felt Lee's tongue glide up his dick. The kiss to the thigh didn't faze him much, and he only flinched when Lee grasped him with his hand but it actually managed to make a noise when Lee's hot tongue touched his cock. He was already starting to feel hot, and bothered by the situation. His hands stayed clenched to the edge of the platform, and his gaze was locked onto Lee's face as he worked. This was going to get interesting.

Lee placed his lips on the hidden head and sucked gently, while slowly pumping the cock with his right hand. His left held onto a thigh so Gaara wouldn't be tempted to close it. Slowly, but surely, he could feel his advances have a response, as the flesh twitched and the head was slowly peeking from the foreskin covering it. Lee leaned back and gave it a firm lick on its underside, before taking a plunge and swallowed a few inches, suckling and tightening his mouth, but not bobbing it yet.

Gaara gasped and moaned lowly, when he felt that hot mouth engulf him. Pale fingers entangled into silky black locks of hair, as he pressed the head further onto his manhood. He could feel himself hardening from that tight mouth. The room was getting hotter, and his breath was starting to come out in pants. This guy was pretty good with blowjobs, since he has never gotten one before, but he was sure that Lee had to have some practice.

Lee sighed, as he heard Gaara moan with that low and sexy voice. He almost hardened himself, immediately at the sound. He moved his own unused hand, to slip into his own pants to help relieve some of the tension. He gripped at his own manhood, and started to pump himself slowly, while still keeping track of the cock that was in his mouth. He pulled back raking his teeth against the skin gently, then plunged back down, taking Gaara further into his mouth. He was surprised that Gaara didn't buck into his mouth at all; it was either he was a virgin, or he has never had a blowjob in his life. Which was surprising! Lee would have guessed that him of all people would have had a lover, or at least had a blowjob. I bet people would line up just to suck his cock. Hell, even Lee paid him just to give him one, he was so desperate.

Gaara started to pant, as he watched that head take in his cock, over and over again. He didn't press Lee's head anymore, but he gripped the hair attached to it. Although, his gaze never left Lee's closed lids as he continued to suck him. His mind was blank, and all he could concentrate on was the pleasure that tingled in his stomach and thighs. "Nnnaaahh…" God, that tongue. He felt it slurp up the underside of his cock, and then when he pulled back, it dipped into his slit. He was sure that he was leaking pre-cum now. The sensations were only getting stronger.

Lee decided to take things a step further, and reached his hand that was holding his dances cock, and gave it a firm coat of saliva. He pressed his fingers into his mouth next to the hot shaft, and took turns tonguing the fingers and the cock, as he continued to bob his head. With the digits thoroughly coated, he reached it around Gaara, and dabbed and pressed at that tight heat once more. He was cautious, though, still wondering if Gaara would keep to his word about his castration, but his dancer seemed a bit more relaxed under the older man, so he wanted to at least try.

"Ah-Ahh~!" Gaara was shocked when he felt those fingers attempt to press into him, once again. He didn't know if he should give a firm kick to Lee's lower abdomen, or let him do it this one time. Even as he thought about the decision, his back was arching towards the other male, and his ass was becoming pushed outwards towards the fingers, for easier access. They hurt a bit, but mixed with the oral stimulation, it felt extremely good. The pain seemed to shock his body, into a numbing sensation. He never knew that he was a bit of a masochist.

Lee purred, vibrating the dick in his mouth, when he heard the pleased moan from above. He bobbed his head more, and took him even deeper in his mouth. His own hand pumping himself went at a faster rate, he was already so close. Just the feeling of that tight heat engulfing the tips of his index and middle finger almost sent him over the edge. He had to hold himself back, though, it would be selfish if he were to release before his beloved dancer. Eventually, his lips met the end of the line, his mouth swallowing Gaara's entire length. He suckled on it hungrily, taking the time to nip at the tender flesh at the base of his cock with his teeth. Lee smirked as he felt Gaara's pre-cum leak down his throat, as he molested the cock with his tongue. His fingers shoved as deep as they could go, as he scissors at that tight entrance. It was all just so intoxicating.

Gaara's head cocked to the ceiling a gargling of stuttered moans, sighs, grunts, and pants filled the air around them. Lee's mouth practically sucked the life out of him; his legs started to shake, and his breathing was becoming difficult to control. "Ngh~! L-Lee…" The vibrations from his mouth made his stomach churn with a warming sensation that threatened to break him. He saw Lee pull back halfway then take the plunge again, over and over. Those fingers fallowed his movements, making him see starts when the managed to brush past a certain spot within him. It was all becoming too much. "L-Lee~…! I-I can't… P-Please, st-stop~!" Something was stirring in his stomach, and the pressure was getting too much to bear.

Lee decided to listen to Gaara's plea, and pulled back completely, a string of saliva connecting him to that delicious flesh. Lee panted as he held his tongue out, the string connected from the tip of Gaara's head to the tip of his tongue. His gaze was locked up with those aquatic diamonds that he loved so much. The digits paused in their endeavors to please, but still didn't leave the warmth just yet. "What is it…?"

Gaara gasped to catch his breath, he was so close. He was almost about to burst, but he had to stop and take a breather. "I-I… P-Please…" His body was so tense, and he didn't know what to do or say. He wanted to stop, but he didn't want it to end. He wanted release.

Lee licked his lips, breaking the saliva string, and stood up towering over the smaller male. He removed his fingers, and gripped his ass-cheek roughly. He pulled his hand out of his pants, and unbuttoned them. Lee reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a tube of lubrication, just before yanking his jeans down just a bit, and pulling is boxers with it. His dick twitched at Gaara's blushing and nervous form, as he gently pushed him onto his back. "Come on… I know what you want…" He said breathlessly, as he squeezed some lube onto his own cock, taking a hand to rub it in, smothering it over his length.

Gaara was dazed as he was pushed onto his back. He rolled onto his side, groaning from the cold of the platform floor. "L-Lee~…" He didn't even notice when Lee took out his own cock. He did notice it when he felt his leg being lifted onto Lee's shoulder, and a pain stinging from below. "A-AH! Wh-What a-are you doing!?" He sat up a bit, to see the head of Lee's cock already disappearing inside of his body. "W-Wait! I-I'm n-not ready!"

Lee groaned loudly, when he felt that delicious heat envelope his cock. It took everything to keep from fucking him raw; he almost came just from the two inches that he managed to fit. "Y-Yes you are… G-God…" He pressed further into that velvety heat, holding back his instinctive urge to thrust without holding back. He heard the strangled cries of the younger man below, and rolled his hand up Gaara's leg that was on his shoulder. Those gorgeous leather heels were jabbing a bit into his skin, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was right now. Right now, he was making love to his dancer.

Gaara grunted harshly, when he felt Lee sink deeper into him. The floor was cold, and he rested the side of his face onto it to try and calm himself from the sharp pains from below. He was already so close; he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. And just from feeling the other's cock twitch within him, he knew that Lee was already close as well. It would only take a few thrusts to send him over the edge.

As soon as his hips met Gaara's, Lee pulled back and started a rhythm. Every time he would thrust into that tight heat, slowly, a groan left his lips making a musical beat with Gaara's harsh pants. Both of his hands wrapped around Gaara's lifted leg, using it as leverage for thrusting into Gaara. His tongue was out in pants, as he lazily licked at the plushy flesh that met his face. His body bucked into Gaara's at a faster pace, already feeling like he was about to explode.

"Ah-…ha-….ah!...Ahaa…! Nghaa…!" Aquatic lidded eyes stared at Lee from the corner of his vision, as his body bounced and moved with Lee's thrusts. Slaps filled the quiet room, as his body was taken control of. He didn't know why he was even allowing this, in the first place. Why did he let Lee take complete advantage over him? Why did he allow his virginity to be stolen so easily? But worse of all, why was he enjoying this?! "L-Lee! I can't… I can't hold it! Ahh~…"

Lee's thrusts became almost animalistic, as he jerked into Gaara faster and harder. He looked down at Gaara, hair in a mess, face halfway scrunched in the floor, drool sliding down his face, pooling on the floor. God, he looked so hot. "Gaara-kun…!" He moaned, as he reached between Gaara's spread legs, and grabbed his cock, pumping it in time with his harsh thrusting. He felt Gaara shutter and shake beneath him, making him groan out louder, and grip harder onto his erect leg.

"Ahhh!" Just that initial grasp of his member made him almost cum on the spot. But when Lee's thrusting became even stronger, he felt a harsh tingling hit him. His body jerked, and his breath hitched, as his vision blurred. It felt like when Lee was touching with his fingers, but it was much more powerful. Especially, when Lee would hit it over and over again. "Ngh! Lee! I'm-ah~…! I-I'm g-gonna…!"

Lee grinned, when he felt that tight entrance squeeze harder around him, and his dancers testicles tighten and sink into his body. Cum shot out of him, like a water gun. Three spurts lined the floor, of the white essence of Gaara. "Ha…Ah…!" Lee bucked wildly into Gaara, managing to open his eyes and ask a final question. "I-In or out…?!" He didn't know how much longer he could hold back if Gaara wanted out.

The redhead was exhausted, but it didn't last for long when Lee started to thrust even harder into him. When he came, he barely let out a wine; it was all a silent scream. It hurt even more when Lee started to go at an even faster pace. "Ah… ah-ah! Ou-Out!"

Lee almost didn't make it, when Gaara called out his orders. Luckily, right before he came, Lee pulled out and pumped himself roughly and quickly. Gaara sighed when he felt the large obstruction leave his body, but was met with a loud moan, and a showering of sperm. It landed on his face, and his arm, since he was still on his side. He didn't want that to come inside of his body, it would ruin his outfit, if it came leaking back out.

Before Lee could enjoy his afterglow of the best sex of his life, this male came barging in. "Hey! What's all the yelling for, Dattebayo?! Huh?" Bright blue eyes managed to see an exhausted redhead showered in sperm, and lying on his side facing the blond, and a black haired male standing in front of the platform, and from the looks of it, just finished fucking with the poor younger male. "W-What the FUCK!? Gaara?!"

Gaara didn't look back up at Naruto when he yelled; he just simply lay there, trying to catch his breath, eyes closed.

Lee blinked, and quickly, released Gaara's leg, making it land with a thud on the stage, and pulled his pants up, shoving his dick back in his pants. "N-Now wait I-I can explain!" he pulled away from Gaara, taking a glance at the exhausted redhead.

Naruto growled angrily that this other man practically raped his crush. "Explain!? EXPLAIN!? EXPLAIN THIS!?" He quickly grabbed the man and lifted him up, carrying him out of the bar, and literally tossing him out into the street. "AND STAY OUT, DATTEBAYO!" With that said, the doors to the bar, shut loudly, and a click to the lock was heard.

Lee blinked and stood up rubbing his head. "I-I thought that I rented it privately…" A horn started to beep, and Lee looked over to his vehicle parked at the side with Neji looking a bit angry from waiting. With a sigh, he waved back, and hopped in.

"How was your night, sir?" Neji asked, bored-ness radiated from his voice.

Lee smiled, "It was… interesting…" He didn't get to enjoy it fully, but he still had the time of his life.

With that said, the limo drove away into the night, Lee was sure that he would see the redhead again after this. "And you know? I think I'm in love with a stripper~…"

"Gaara! Gaara are you ok!?" Naruto blurted as he ran over to the non-moving redhead. He lifted him in his arms, blushed a bit from the fact that his crush is nude.

"Mmmm…. N-Naruto…?" He looked up at the arms that picked him up, and squirmed to get out of his grasp. "G-Get off of me…" His whole body ached, and he sat up on his own and looked around. "W-Where's… Where's Lee…?" Gaara lifted his arm, and cringed at the mess that they had left behind. Lines of sperm covered him. It was all over his chest, arm, face, and it even got in his hair. But, strangely, he didn't mind it. He felt more satisfied than disgusted.

"Grr! That Jackass! I should kill him for what he did! Gaara, I'm so sorry for not getting here earlier! I-I should have been paying more attention!" Naruto growled out. He was so pissed at himself. He was supposed to protect his crush, but instead poor Gaara ended up raped. "Aw, man! L-Let me call the police! H-He didn't hurt you too badly, right?" he looked over his beloved redhead, trying to avoid the anger in his eyes whenever he caught sight of the sperm that still sat upon his lovers skin.

Gaara sighed, happily content "No need, Naruto… I feel… quite happy." He looked over at his bodyguard with a smile. "This, I know, was not rape… A-And I didn't think that we were finished either…" He gave a small playful glare to his interrupter, showing him that he accepted the other male to take him to heaven.

Naruto frowned, and pouted. He was unhappy that his best friend, secret crush, liked this other man more than him. But he wanted what was best for his crush, and if that made him happy, then it was his duty to pursue that dream for him. "Well… I-If you don't feel threatened… S-Sorry for ruining your time. I thought he was hurting you." Naruto felt bad, now. He upset his best friend.

Gaara looked over at Naruto, and gave him a hug "Don't be, Naruto. You didn't know. You were just doing your job. Thank you for protecting me." Gaara smiled and leaned in, giving him a light kiss on his cheek. He knew that his best friend had a crush on him, but sadly he never thought of him in that light. Gaara always thought of Lee as an overprotective best friend. It must have hurt to see your crush practically having sex with another man right in front of him. But he must understand that his heart was taken by someone else, but Naruto will always have a special place in his heart. "Now then… Let's get cleaned up, shall we?" Gaara had a gut feeling that he would see the dark haired man again, and that he would be seeing him a lot more often. That is, if Naruto would not try and kill him the next time he sees him.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY X-PANDA-CHAN-X~~~~~!**  
**I hope you liked your present~ X3**


End file.
